Call Me Curious
by FallenQueen2
Summary: Hannibal meets a fan of his in a Necropolis. Hannictober 2016-Day 21- Scythe


**Call Me Curious**

 **Hannibal**

 **Hannibal meets a fan of his in a Necropolis.**

 **#Hannictober**

 **Day 21- Scythe**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hannibal or the #Hannictober prompt table for 2016**

 **Call Me Curious**

"You know if you don't want to get hit again you might want to stop wearing that ridiculous plastic suit." An amused voice rang out from behind Hannibal.

Hannibal whirled around, scalpel that he had been using to dig a bullet out of his shoulder raised in defense. His hair was wild and streaked with dirt while his plastic murder suit was a rumpled pile by the tombstone he had been leaning against while he tried to fix his shoulder.

"Who are you?" Hannibal eyed the newcomer; it was a man younger than him with curly hair and neatly trimmed beard. He was wearing a horrid flannel shirt and dress pants cinched at the waist with a black leather belt. What really stood out to Hannibal was the giant maroon colored scythe that was leaning against his shoulder as he perched atop of a nearby crypt.

"Will Graham, I'm a Grim Reaper if the scythe wasn't a give away." Will said simply as he stood up, twirling said scythe absently.

"A Grim Reaper, so you are here to what? Take my soul to hell?" Hannibal raised an eyebrow unimpressed; he had expected the Devil himself if he were be dragged to Hell, not this surprisingly good-looking Grim Reaper.

"No way, Hell would go into a panic if you joined us so soon." Will shuddered as he dropped down on the soft dirt of the Necropolis.

"If I am not to be dragged to Hell then why is a Grim Reaper visiting me?" Hannibal couldn't help the spike of pride that even Hell wasn't ready for him yet.

"Call me curious, see I've ferried a lot of your victims to wherever it is they were headed and did they have a lot to say about you Doctor Lecter." Will swung his scythe over some nearby flowers and watched as they withered and died on contact with the blade.

"So you decided to visit me because… You were curious?" Hannibal couldn't fathom the fact he was having this conversation with something he believed until a few moments ago a myth.

"I wasn't interested at first, not at all but Margot kept rambling on about you so I knew I had to come and see if you lived up to all the hype." Will shrugged his shoulders.

"Margot?" Hannibal blinked; he had been her therapist until her brother killed her for trying to have a Verger baby.

"She's doing well in her new position, she enjoys bringing people who deserve punishment to Hell." Will commented as he circled the area that Hannibal was standing in.

"And yourself? I mean no offense but you do not seem the type that enjoy punishing people." Hannibal said slipping into his therapist suit.

"Giving bad people what they deserve makes me feel good, I'm sure the same could be said about you Doctor Lecter." Will pointed his scythe at the man who couldn't help but lean back remembering what Grim Reaper Scythe's were capable of.

"People are nothing more than pigs so I will treat them as such." Hannibal said honestly and Will hummed his agreement.

"You interest me Doctor Lecter and nowadays little does. So I would like you to carry on with your work." Will suddenly was right in front of Hannibal, their faces inches apart and Hannibal was struck by the stormy color of Will's eyes and the dark flames of Hell he could easily see within.

"I'll be watching you Doctor Lecter and do try not to get yourself killed just yet." Will said touching his ice-cold hand to Hannibal's shoulder wound. Fire spread through Hannibal's body making him let out a sharp cry, then it was gone and the bullet wound in his shoulder was gone leaving a small patch of burned skin in it's place.

"After all, that would be disappointing." Will called from where he was now atop of the crypt with a smirk on his lips. He spun his scythe in front of him and a portal of black and red flames appear Will stepped through and disappeared leaving Hannibal alone in the Necropolis.

"Well, we can't have that can we?" Hannibal muttered to the empty place in front of him already planning what his new tableau would be. After all he had a fan now and he planned to dazzle this beautiful Grim Reaper who could see him for what he truly was.


End file.
